


12 Days of Christmas

by Kay_kat



Series: The Devil Doesn't Do Holidays [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Piano, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/pseuds/Kay_kat
Summary: In which Lucifer hates Christmas and Chloe tries to convince him otherwise.A series of very short, Christmassy one shots.





	1. Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Some silly little Christmas themed one shots which I will be updating every day until Christmas! Happy holidays all! <3

“I don’t like Christmas,” Lucifer states, sitting up in bed, crossing his arms.

Chloe rolls onto her front, propping herself up on her elbows, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes. “Why?”

It’s their first Christmas together… as well, an item so to speak. For some reason she seems to think it’s important. He really can’t see why. He sighs. “Where do I start? First of all, my half-brother was a bloody prick, second of all he wasn’t born on December 25th so that’s a load of bloody bollocks, thirdly a fat man in a red coat—” He stops, looking down at her when she starts giggling. “What?”

“You really feel strongly about this don’t you?” She smiles at him, flashing her perfect pearly teeth, her beautiful blue eyes glistening as she regards him. The way she looks at him makes the tension bleed from his body and a thin smile pulls at his lips.

He hums. “I suppose I do.”

She inches closer and touches his shoulder, her fingers trailing lazy lines up and down his bicep making his skin tingle in anticipation. “There’s nothing I can do to convince you?”

“Well,” he waggles his eyebrows, shooting her a sultry smile, “not _nothing_.”

Pushing herself up to sit on her legs, she edges closer, stopping when her lips are so close to his he can almost taste her already. The feel of her hot breath on his skin teases him and he feels his heart race. “I bet I can change your mind.”

He thinks for a moment. Finding his Christmas spirit isn’t going to happen nor does he want it to but, how can he say no to her? To her and her luscious pink lips just waiting, taunting him. “Challenge accepted,” he replies finally as her lips find his. He revels in the soft, sweetness of her, his hand exploring the perfect valleys of her body as he wonders what exactly he’s just gotten himself into.


	2. Deck the Halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 and a little bit of wings and silliness :P

Lucifer easily picks up the six-foot pine tree in one hand, carrying it over the threshold and sets it down on the floor in the living room. “So, we have a dead tree. Now what?”

“You’ve seriously never put up Christmas decorations?” Chloe asks as she comes to a stop beside him, dropping her grocery bags at her feet.

He shrugs, “why would I have?”

“I just thought you might have put them up at Lux.”

Lucifer scoffs, “I don’t even _own_ Christmas decorations for Lux.”

She smiles, thinking how interesting this should be. “Right, well, take the plastic off the tree and put it in the stand,” she says, gesturing to the corner of the room where the stand lies waiting. He does as she says, once again easily lifting the tree with no effort whatsoever. She chews on her bottom lip, watching the muscles in his back dance through the thin white cotton of his shirt as he lifts the tree, not ashamed to admit that she finds his inhuman strength wildly attractive.

Once the tree is in its rightful place, she picks up the bags she’d set down earlier and empties their contents onto the couch. Sparkling tinsel of various festive colours and a box of fairy lights tumbles out. “Right, you two start by putting the tinsel and the lights on, I’m going to go get the baubles from upstairs.”

She jogs upstairs not thinking that anything could go too wrong leaving her ten-year-old and her wayward angel to decorate the tree unattended for a few minutes.

Oh, how wrong she is.

A loud thump followed by a pained cry stops her in her search for baubles. As she runs back down the stairs, she hears the distinct sound of a vase crashing to the floor and a bout of high-pitched giggling.

_What on Earth?_

When she rounds the corner into the living room, she sees Lucifer, wings out with fairy lights and tinsel tangled around them. Trixie takes cover in the corner of the room, yielding a pillow presumably as protection, giggling like a maniac.

She stops dead in her tracks, placing a hand over her mouth to attempt to stifle the laugh that bubbles up inside of her.

Lucifer struggles to free himself from the festive decorations, his wings flapping wildly, sending feathers and ornaments alike flying. He stops when he notices her laughing at him. “What happened?” She manages in between fits of laughter.

His wings droop slightly. “They _attacked_ me!” He cries.

She frowns, narrowing her eyes, “the decorations attacked you?” She asks in a disbelieving tone.

He nods and returns to attempting to free himself.

“Come here,” she says, carefully approaching him. “Let me,” she starts untangling one wing. “Stay still,” she scolds when it flaps beneath her touch. He complies and the wing droops once again.

Who knew Christmas decorations could be so difficult.


	3. Mistletoe Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet :) Part 1/2
> 
> Oh and Happy Luciversary all! 6 months since the show was picked it! It's absolutely flown by!

Chloe spots Lucifer from across the room stood with a tumbler of whiskey in one hand, chatting amicably with his brother Amenadiel. Their friends and family mill about, chatting and drinking, enjoying the Decker-Morningstar’s pre-Christmas get together. The joyful, upbeat sound of _Wham!’s_ _Last Christmas_ fills the air.

She weaves through the people, joining the two brothers, Amenadiel gives her a knowing smile, nods and moves to chat with her mom, leaving her and Lucifer alone. Tiptoeing to reach his lips she kisses him softly, her hand, much to his probable dismay (not that he’s complaining), finds its way into his perfectly coiffed hair, ruffling free an unruly curl. When she pulls away, he has that adorable lopsided grin on his face that he always gets when she surprises him.

“That was lovely,” he tilts his head to the side in true confused puppy dog fashion and adds, “whatever was it for?”

She just smiles sweetly back at him, pointing up to the mistletoe that hangs just above their heads.

His smile transforms into a smirk in an instant as he presses his tongue into his cheek and waggles his eyebrows at her. “Well… as long as we’re still standing here,” he says as he ducks his head to kiss her again.

Someone somewhere behind them whistles, probably Ella, someone makes a lewd remark, probably Maze and someone makes a disgusted noise, probably Dan. She doesn’t really care though. All that matters is that he’s here with her and she couldn’t be happier.  


	4. Mistletoe Part 2

“Dan’s on his way to pick Trix up, can you make sure she’s ready please?” Chloe asks him as she hops into the shower.

“I’m not a bloody Spawn wrangler,” he grumbles.

She pops her head around the corner of the on-suite door, narrowing her eyes at him, “what was that?”

He gives her his best sweet smile, “nothing, Darling.”

“That’s what I thought,” she says with a cheeky smile as she retreats back into the bathroom.

Lucifer sighs and trundles down the stairs, shouting “Spawn!” as he goes. When he hops off the bottom step the front door swings open as Dan lets himself in.

“Ah! Daniel you’re here. I was just about to—” He stops short as Dan takes a few steps into the living room and stops, obviously oblivious to where he’s stood. Lucifer gives him a mischievous grin.

“What, Dude? Why are you looking at me like that?” His eyes widen when Lucifer takes a step closer, invading his personal space. “Seriously, Dude, you’re freaking me out stop it!”

“Apologies Daniel, it’s the rules.”

He looks briefly confused and manages to ask, “what rules?" before Lucifer takes his face in both his hands and kisses him right on the lips. Dan squirms, attempting to free himself from his grasp but to no avail. When Lucifer lets go, he immediately takes a step back, a horrified expression dawning his face as he wipes his lips on the forearm of his jacket. “Dude! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!”

A giggle comes from behind them. Trixie stands in the doorway to her room, backpack slung over her shoulders. “Lucifer really likes the mistletoe, Daddy,” she explains.

Dan looks at Lucifer’s triumphant grin and then up to see a bunch of mistletoe hanging above them. “Aw man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P


	5. All I Want For Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 and a very short one but it comes with a piece of music :) Tomorrow's is a bit longer than the rest!   
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5pHUheq9NgQV2qfTnkM7E9?si=9B8bc8irRAy4gnJJm4fCGA

Lucifer sits at his piano clad only in his black silk boxer shorts, illuminated in the darkness by the golden backlight of the bar and the faint glow of the sea of twinkling lights that is L.A. His fingers dance over the ivory keys as he loses himself in the music. Chloe wants him to get into this ‘Christmas spirit’ thing and for her he will do anything so, he’s decided to delve into some of her favourite Christmas songs. He has to admit, they aren’t as bad as he thought they would be, and some are actually rather catchy. This one though. This one he likes.

Plucking out the last few notes, he stills over the keys, the music fading away into silence. It’s only then he spots her leaning in the doorway to his bedroom, wearing his earlier hastily discarded white shirt, her golden hair delightfully mused as she tilts her head and smiles at him.

She pads over to him, her feet slapping against the dark tile floor as she rounds the bench to sit next to him, trailing her fingers across his bare back as she goes. Sitting down next to him, she leans into his side, her hand snaking loosely around his waist, his arm instinctively wrapping around her shoulders. She softly kisses his stubbled jaw as her hand dips cheekily into the waistband of his boxers. “That was beautiful,” she murmurs against his skin.

He turns, ducking his head, taking her luscious pink lips in his, a passion fuelled fire roaring within. “Well I find the Lyrics to be quite true,” he says breathlessly between kisses.

She smiles against him, “well, come back to bed and I’ll give you an early Christmas present.”

A sultry smile creeps to his lips as he kisses her again and sweeps her up in his arms, wasting no time and softly singing, “ _all I want for Christmas is you,”_ as he goes.


	6. The Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for late post today. Also shout out to NotOneLine for well... you know what for. Lmao.

“Where are we going?” Lucifer sits in the passenger seat of Chloe’s Dodge. In the backseat, Trixie babbles away to herself. He’d initially been listening but, his attention had wandered somewhat.

Chloe gives him a sideways look, the light of passing street lamps reflecting off her teeth, making her wide smile twinkle in the darkness of the car. “The Christmas market. We go every year.”

He hums sceptically. Sure, he’s been to a market before, but never a Christmas one. It sounds like a horrid family affair. He pictures being surrounded by small, screaming humans, all running around with sticky fingers. Having to deal with one little Urchin is difficult enough, he thinks, grimacing and glancing to the still babbling girl in the back seat.

Chloe must sense his unease because when she pulls to a stop at the lights she reaches over, gently touching his thigh. The contact sends a tingle through him, the skin beneath prickling with anticipation. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

He thinks about it for a moment. The smile that had previously adorned her face a vivid picture in his mind. It obviously makes her happy and the last thing he wants to do is disappoint her. If he has to suffer for a couple of hours, so be it.

“I’m sure I can handle it.”

 

The joyous, upbeat sound of festive music and the hum of chatter and laughter floats through the air as he climbs from the car. He stills for a moment, bracing himself when suddenly a little hand grabs his. He looks down to see the little Urchin smiling up at him.

“It’s okay Lucifer, I get nervous too sometimes, but Mommy holds my hand and then I feel safe.”

His gaze falls to her hand in his. A strange feeling settles in his chest. Something unfamiliar and... _warm_? He stands, quite perplexed by it all.

Another, bigger, hand slides into his free one and he shakes himself from his stupor to see Chloe smiling at him sweetly. His heart flutters as she looks at him with those glistening blue eyes. “Are you two coming?”

Trixie squeals as he lets himself be dragged into the market by the two women in his life.

 

He stands in the middle of the market listening to Beatrice rattle off a list of toys she wants for Christmas. Apparently, it consists of every toy she’d seen on that retched kid’s channel that’s she’s so fond of. Chloe returns from the small wooden stall and hands him a mug. He raises the mug to eye level, studying it intensely. “What is this?” The mug is topped with a mountain of whipped cream and teeny tiny marshmallows, doused in what looks like chocolate syrup with a candy cane sticking out of the side. “Taste it,” she says, lifting her own mug to her lips, taking a long sip which leaves her with a creamy moustache. He chuckles as she licks her lips, dazzling him with her smile, and raises his mug, taking a drink. It tastes delicious. The creamy, chocolate-y goodness coats his tongue and he savours the taste. He frowns at her, “is there Baileys in this?” She nods grinning at him. “I knew you’d like it.” Plucking a marshmallow out of the cream and popping it into his mouth he briefly wonders how he had been so lucky as to end up with her before he finds himself being dragged off once again.

 

Lucifer crosses his arms in front of him, pouting slightly. “I feel bloody ridiculous.”

Chloe shoots him a dazzling smile, her eyes alight with adoration, “you look adorable.”

A puff of air escapes his lips. Just the way she looks at him makes his heart sing despite the indignation he’s suffering. “The Devil is not _adorable,”_ he moans, though his heart isn’t in it and she seems to pick up on it.

“Don’t wear them if you don’t want.” She shrugs, and lightly touches his arm, “I think you look _really_ good with them on.”

“You do?”

She nods, directing a brief sultry look in his direction and then laughs when he as good as turns to jelly in front of her. “Come on,” she says turning to explore the rest of the market.

He blinks a few times, a lopsided grin spreading across his face. If Chloe likes them surly it can’t hurt to keep them. No matter how ridiculous he feels. After a moment he jerks into motion, following her into the crowd, the reindeer antlers she’d just bought for him sitting atop his head.

 

At the end of the night she pulls him into a kiss beside the oversized Christmas tree that sits at the centre of the market. The warmth of her body against his, the music and lights around them. He feels like he could lose himself in this moment. When she pulls away, she dazzles him with a tender smile that makes his heart flutter in his chest.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she says, her hand touching his forearm.

He frowns, “whatever for?”

“For trying, I know you don’t like this kind of thing.”

He opens his mouth, but no words form. Despite the crowds, the sticky-fingered children and the constant reminders of his half-brother, he finds that it actually hasn’t been that awful. Just being here with her, seeing that gorgeous smile, it makes it all worth it.


	7. The Grinch

Lucifer settles on the couch, handing one of the two glasses of wine to Chloe. Trixie bounds into the room clad in pyjamas, wielding Miss Alien and leaps onto the couch. He raises his glass above her head, narrowly avoiding a spill. The girl snuggles into his side pulling one of the blankets up close to her.

“Start the movie, Mommy!”

“What are we watching?” Lucifer questions, sipping his wine.

Chloe plucks the remote from the coffee table and sits back, leaning into his side as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. “How the Grinch Stole Christmas.”

He grimaces, “Doctor _bloody Seuss_?! Hard pass, thank you very much.”

She turns, smiling up at him, “it’s Trixie’s turn to pick.”

“Yeah, Lucifer!”

He sighs dramatically, sinking further into the couch. “Bloody Hell,” he huffs. “Fine.”

 

The movie seems to drag on forever. It’s truly awful. The rhyming, the Christmas spirit, did he mention the _rhyming?_ Truly awful indeed. He supposes the Grinch guy is kind of funny but, still how had he wound up watching this drivel? He looks down at the Urchin currently clung to his side. Right, _that’s how._ He sighs, deciding to stick it out. It can’t be that much longer after all. He lifts his glass to his lips, rolling his eyes when he finds it empty.

 

He can sense the story coming to a conclusion. The Grinch has stolen Christmas but the Whos are stood around the tree singing anyway. They’ve realised that Christmas isn’t about the presents, that Christmas isn’t supposed to be about how much you spend but, about the people you spend it with. He looks down at the two girls snuggled up next to him. His heart sings. Christmas is about family, about being loved. He finds himself smiling, pulling Chloe in just a little tighter.  

_“Maybe Christmas,” he thought, “doesn’t come from a store… maybe Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more.”_

Something about that gives him a funny feeling inside, something he can’t quite identify. He feels kind of warm and… _fuzzy?_ He shudders a little. That can’t be right the Devil isn’t warm and fuzzy. But when he looks down, once more at his Chloe the feeling only intensifies. Maybe he’s beginning to understand her fondness for this holiday after all.

_“HELP ME, MAX!!! I’m FEEEEEEEEELING!”_

Trixie giggles and prods his thigh, “look Lucifer, he’s like you!”

Chloe bursts out laughing next to him. She covers her mouth with her hand to try and stifle her giggles but has little success.  

He looks at them both incredulously. “I beg your pardon, Spawn? I am _nothing_ like that,” he gestures to the tv screen, “that… _thing!”_

Chloe pats his thigh, still giggling. “Maybe just a little bit,” she manages.

He huffs, crossing his arms in front of him.

_Bloody Dr. Seuss._


	8. The Jumper

“What’s this?” He asks, his brow furrowing as she pushes a red, rectangular box tied with a neat black ribbon, across the counter towards him.

She smiles sweetly as he regards the box with a puzzled expression. “Just something I picked up for you while I was shopping. Open it.”

“Oh? Isn’t it customary to wait until Christmas Day?”

She shrugs, “it is but, you’ll get better use out of it if I give it to you now.”

He raises an eyebrow, wondering what on Earth it could be.

“Go on,” she encourages as he hesitates over the ribbon.

He carefully takes the end of the ribbon and pulls unravelling the bow and pushes it to the side, lifting the lid of the box. He frowns. Inside lays a piece of black and red knitwear. His fingers touch the fabric and find it’s surprisingly soft. Lifting it out, he holds it up studying the pattern intensely before his gaze falls back to her. She worries her bottom lip between her teeth, looking... anxious?

She’s worried he won’t like it, he realises.

It’s a jumper, a Christmas jumper of all things but instead of Christmas trees and reindeers, the pattern consists of little Devil emojis, pentagrams and other devilish things.

He stares between her and the jumper for a long while without saying anything before her anxiety gets the better of her and she says, “I can take it back if you don’t like it.”

He shuts his mouth, which he realised had been hanging open and grins at her. “No. I... I love it. Thank you.”

“I thought you could wear it when everyone comes around for dinner,” she smiles.

“I will,” he nods. He’s touched by the effort she’s putting in to make him feel included in their holiday and he’ll treasure the jumper always. A memento of the time that someone had _accepted_ him, even when he was the last person that deserved it.

 

He pairs the jumper with a black shirt admiring himself in the mirror before hopping down the stairs. Chloe stands at the breakfast bar, and puts her tablet down, turning to greet him. He preens a little, showing off the jumper.

She smiles at him, gently touching his shoulder. “You look great! Buuuut,” she turns around reaching onto the counter, to pick up the reindeer antlers that she’d got at the market and carefully places them on his head.

He shoots her a lopsided smile as she stands on her tiptoes to press her lips to his, caressing his stubbly face with her hand. “You look adorable.”

“The Devil is not adorable,” he says, pouting and crossing his arms. “Handsome. Not adorable.”

“Right, you look very handsome,” she says with a sweet smile, turning back to her tablet.

When Maze enters the room, she stops in front of him, one scarred eyebrow raised, looking him up and down with disgust on her face. “What happened to you?” He opens his mouth to respond but she starts to walk away before he can, muttering “pathetic,” as she goes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Christmas jumper does actually exists :P


	9. Santa Claus

 

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer peers over the top of his book, to see the spawn waiting patiently in front of him. “Offspring,” he greets, “what is it?”

Suddenly she looks shy, wringing her hands together, averting her gaze from him. He replaces his bookmark, setting the book down on the couch.

“Well?”

She looks back up at him, having seemingly gathered her courage. “You’re the Devil.”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “I am. Yes.”

“You’re real even though a lot of people think you’re not.”

His brow furrows, as he considers the odd line of questioning. “Quite real, yes. Does this have a point?”

“Uh-huh,” she replies, nodding.

Waving his hand in the air he says, “could we possibly get to that point?”

“In a minute. You don’t lie, right?”

“Correct.”

She pauses for a long moment, a hesitant look on her face like she’s not sure if she wants to ask the next question or not. He waves his hand again, encouraging her to get on with it. He doesn’t have all bloody day. Well… actually he supposes he does. He’d still like her to spit it out sometime this century.

Steeling herself, she lifts her chin defiantly, looking him straight in the eyes and asks, “is Santa Claus real?”

A laugh escapes his lips, “that’s what you bloody want to know? Whether a fat man dressed in red with a white beard comes down your chimney and leaves you presents every year? Seriously?”

She nods, unmoved by the scepticism in his voice.

“Mommy says he’s real but, I don’t believe her. I play along to make her happy.” She shrugs. “It doesn’t make sense, reindeers don’t fly, one person can’t deliver presents to everyone in the world in one night and,” she turns pointing to the small wood burner in the corner of the room, “we don’t even have a chimney. People say it’s magic but, I know magic isn’t real either.”

He smiles, finding himself quite impressed by the little Urchin’s ability to see through the ridiculous load of bollocks. “Do you now? Aren’t we the deceptive little Parasite?”

She frowns at that.

“So, if you don’t think Santa Claus is real why are you asking me?”

She shrugs, “just in case he is. I don’t wanna end up on the naughty list. And you’re the Devil so you should know.”

“Right,” he says nodding. “Well, Saint Nicholas did exist, but he certainly didn’t fly around in a sleigh pulled by magic flying reindeer delivering presents to good little humans.”

She smiles, “I knew it!”

“I’ll let you in on a secret though,” he whispers, leaning in almost conspiratorially, “magic is real.”

Her eyes go wide, “it is?”

He hums, nodding.

“Are unicorns real? What about fairies?” She pauses for a moment, her face screwed up in concentration. “Dragons?”

_Bloody Hell_ he thinks, regretting engaging in this entire conversation.


	10. Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Eve! :P
> 
> Also, unrelated to this but, anyone waiting on an update for Joyriding with the Devil it will probably be Thursday or Friday! Hope you all have great holidays! <3

“The guys at the precinct are doing a secret Santa, I put our names in,” Chloe tells him as she sets the table for dinner.

He frowns. “Secret Santa?”

“Yeah, everyone’s name is put into a hat and you pick a name at random and, you know,” she says waving a fork in the air, “you buy that person a gift.”

“Oh,” his frown deepens, “why?”

She turns to him and shrugs, “it’s tradition and it’s a chance to give someone a gift that you usually wouldn’t.”

He hums. If the horrifyingly cheesy movies on telly were anything to go by, Christmas was supposed to be all about giving. This could be a chance for him to finally see what all the fuss is about. “Okay,” he replies, nodding his head. How hard can it be to buy someone a present?

She returns to setting the table, “oh and it’s a twenty-dollar limit.”

“ _What?”_

Lucifer stares down at the piece of paper he’s just pulled from the box of names. ‘Dan Espinoza’ is crudely written in black marker.

He sighs. What on Earth is he supposed to get the _Douche_ for twenty dollars? He’s not even sure he’s ever owned a twenty dollar note. Folding the paper up he places it in his pocket.

What would the _Douche_ like? A suit perhaps? No, that’s more than twenty dollars. He runs his hand through his hair, studying Dan from across the precinct and then it hits him. Something that he never shuts up about. Pleased with his sudden inspiration, he bounces out of the precinct.

 

“What the _Hell?”_

Lucifer grins madly at Daniel as he stares down at the huge crate that he’s just unwrapped with a confused look on his face.

“Dude…” Dan says, staring up at him. “What am I supposed to do with all this _pudding?”_

Lucifer continues to smile at him. “Why, eat it of course! You like pudding, do you not?”

“I mean,” He shrugs, “I do but, I can’t eat all this before it spoils, Man.”

“Of course, you can,” he jabs the Detective in the shoulder, “give in to your desires, Daniel!”

And with that he walks away leaving Dan gaping.

 

“Hey, Lu!” Ella chirps as she jogs to catch up with him.

“Miss Lopez,” he smiles, regarding the Forensic Scientist as she practically vibrates on the spot. “Something I can do for you?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

Her smile widens as she thrusts a small box, neatly tied with a ribbon, towards him.

“What’s this?” He asks, taking the box from her.

“I’m your secret Santa!”

A smile creeps to his face as he unties the ribbon and lifts the lid. Inside lies two silver cufflinks, the heads depicting little devil emojis. He looks up at her as she beams back at him. In the past he’s spent hundreds of dollars on cufflinks but, none of them had been as special as these. Miss Lopez had taken the time to pick out something for him and the gesture touches him deeply. “I…. Thank you, Miss Lopez. I will treasure them always.”

“You’re welcome,” she says flinging her arms around him, enveloping him in a hug he’s become all too familiar with. “Merry Christmas, Lucifer.”


	11. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! Wishing you all a wonderful Holiday! <3

“Mermaids?”

“No.”

“Centaurs?

“Negative.”

“Leprechauns?”

Lucifer hums, “yes actually. Though they’re quite difficult to come by these days.”

Trixie’s eyes go wide as she stares up at him. “Really?”

“Like you said Child, I don’t lie.”

She nods as Chloe joins them from the kitchen, a glass of milk, a plate of cookies and a carrot in her hands. Lucifer watches on with curiosity as Trixie takes the plate and sets it down beside the Christmas tree.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

The girl turns and smiles at him, “leaving cookies and milk for Santa, for when he brings the presents! He gets hungry delivering so many presents, so we leave him a snack!”

Right, she’s ‘ _playing along’._ “What’s the carrot for?”

“For Rudolph! Duh Lucifer.”

“Oh.”

“Come on you little weasel! You better get to bed otherwise Santa won’t come!”

Trixie squeals as Chloe chases her off into her bedroom leaving Lucifer alone staring down at the plate of snacks. He doesn’t understand the silly little tradition. Santa Claus doesn’t exist, how can he possibly eat the snacks?

 

Half an hour later, Chloe emerges from Trixie’s room. “She’s asleep, you know what that means?”

A sultry smirk slips to his lips as he waggles his eyebrows. “Why, Detective! I didn’t think—”

His smile soon fades when she waves a roll of wrapping paper in his face.

_Oh._

That certainly hadn’t been what he’d had in mind. She grabs his hand and pulls him along to the bedroom.

 

Wrapping is an arduous, tedious task that takes them a good couple of hours. They’ve lost the end of the tape half a dozen times, which hasn’t made things any easier and sitting on the floor is terribly uncomfortable. He persists though, if only for Chloe and the Spawn. Christmas and all their silly traditions seems to mean so much to them and she’s done her best to include him in what should rightly be a family affair. ‘ _Playing along’_ as the little spawn does makes Chloe happy and he would do anything to make her happy, so he has. Despite not having found his ‘Christmas Spirit’, that he’s not sure he had in the first place, he’s beginning to understand why she likes this holiday so much.

He glances at her, she’s wrapping a box, the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her lips as she concentrates on getting all the folds straight. She looks adorable.

 

When they finally finish wrapping the Spawn’s mountain of presents, it’s almost midnight. They carefully carry them all downstairs and place them under the tree, ready for the morning. Chloe kneels down, taking the cookies that Trixie had put out earlier and digs in, handing him one. He stares at it intensely, “what are you doing?”

She looks at him, raising an eyebrow, “making it look like Santa’s been.”

“Oh,” he replies as he watches her snap the carrot in half and gulp down the glass of milk.

“Come on,” she says, rising from the floor, “we better get to bed.”

“ _Oh?”_ He asks, suggestion lacing his tone.

She laughs, “yeah right, you know Trixie is gonna have us up with the sun, right?”

“She is?”

Chloe nods at him, a smile on her face that suggests he doesn’t even know what he’s in for.


	12. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers! Thank you so much for always reading and leaving kudos and comments, you all never fail to put a smile on my face. So, I hope you all have the very best of days no matter what you celebrate! <3

He wakes in the morning to the sound of excited footfalls, followed by the bedroom door bursting open followed by the Spawn launching herself onto the bed and landing directly on top of him.

A small ‘oof’ escapes his lips as she takes him by surprise. He peeks his head up from under the covers, the girl stares down at him, the very first of the day’s light peeks through the crack in the curtains. He glances at the digital clock on the nightstand, the letters read ’06:01’.

_Bloody hell._ The Detective hadn’t been joking last night after all. No wonder she’d insisted he leave his boxers on in bed.

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!” The girl shouts, far too loud for this unreasonable hour.

He hears Chloe sit up in bed beside him. “Merry Christmas, Monkey! Has Santa been?”

“Yeah, Mommy! Come on!” Trixie grabs Chloe’s hand, tugging her out of bed. “Come on, Lucifer!”

He pulls the covers back over his face and grumbles.

Chloe laughs, “I’ll make some coffee.”

 

Less than an hour later, Lucifer finds himself staring down at a pile of torn to shreds wrapping paper, nursing his second coffee of the morning. “What was the bloody point of spending so much time wrapping them?” He whines.

Trixie sits on the floor, busy unpacking one of many new toys. Chloe approaches behind him, running her hand along his shoulders as she rounds him. A present appears in front of him, wrapped in shiny red paper.

“What’s this?”

She smiles sweetly, leaning up to softly kiss his stubbled cheek. “Merry Christmas Lucifer.”

He takes the box, looking between it and her, his lips parted slightly. “But… I didn’t get you anything.”

“I already have what I want,” she says, taking his hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips to gently brush a kiss against his knuckles. “Go on, open it.”

She releases his hand, and he tears into the paper, revealing a black box. He opens it and inside lays two tumblers elegantly engraved with the words, ‘For my Lightbringer, love Chloe’ with a star above.

He finds himself speechless. A warmth spreading inside of him that he’s never quite felt before. “I…. Thank you,” he places the box down carefully, handling it with the upmost care and takes her in his arms, his lips meeting hers. He may not understand all the silly little human traditions surrounding the holiday but, now he understands this. The smiles on the faces of those he loves. The sound of their laughter. The joy they get from the simplest of gestures. It’s positively dizzying.

Perhaps Christmas isn’t so bad after all.

“I love you,” he murmurs against her skin as he nuzzles her neck.

Her hand is tangled in the back of his hair causing his antlers to slide down a bit. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter if you fancy having a chat about Lucifer, Deckerstar or anything really [@kaykat666](https://twitter.com/kaykat666). Thanks for reading!


End file.
